


Being EXO's Maid

by SoBeautifulMyGurl



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: EXO - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, High School, Kai - Freeform, Love, Original Character(s), Romance, Teen Romance, jongin - Freeform, teen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-11-16 03:13:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11245143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoBeautifulMyGurl/pseuds/SoBeautifulMyGurl
Summary: The summer before senior year Lee Soonkyu got a job at her uncle's entertainment company. Expecting to just be the coffee get-er or the photocopy-er, Soonkyu's mind couldn't process it when her uncle, Lee Sooman, told her she was going to be the'cordi-noona' of SM Entertainment's hit boy group EXO.Soonkyu's life's going to forever change because of 12 boys she has to handle alone.





	1. Chapter 1

"Ohmygod it's finally summer!!!" Soonkyu's friend, Sunday yelled. The last day of school finally ended and summer vacation officially starts. "I can't wait to go to LA." Sunday began to tell her about what she was going to do for summer. "Just be there, by the pool. Sipping on my iced tea. Letting hot dudes check me out." Soonkyu groaned. Sunday talked non-stop about her LA vacation and she was just way too jealous of her.

"It's not my fault you don't want to go." Sunday said. "You know my mom. You know how she is." She replied. Soonkyu's mom was unpredictable, but she knew for a fact she'd never let her daughter travel 9,580 kilometers with her best friend and her family. Sunday nodded her head fully aware about her best friend's mom.

"Hey, Soonkyu. Hi, Sunday." Soonkyu's said. They both waved at her as their greeting and made a b-line to Soonkyu's living room.

"Soonkyu! Your uncle is asking if you want to work for him this summer?" Her mom yelled. "okay!" She yelled back. Soonkyu's uncle owned an entertainment company, SM Entertainment to be exact.

"Omo, you're going to work at SM??" Sunday asked. Soonkyu casually nodded, but her best friend was anything but.

"Say hi to Super Junior for me when you see them." Sunday said. She was a big Super Junior fan, both of them actually. But Soonkyu kept calm, while Sunday was borderline stalker. "And please tell Siwon I love him, kay?" Sunday said, but was completely ignored by Soonkyu who was watching School 2015.

"I can't believe you're leaving me.." She said. They both stood outside of Soonkyu's house, not wanting to let go of each other.

"I promise to call you every night, and I'm gonna buy you something super cute." Sunday pouted. They hugged each other tightly until Sunday's mother called for her. When they left Soonkyu already felt lonely and already missed her best friend.

"Come on, Soonkyu," her father said. "Your uncle is waiting for you." Soonkyu nodded and dragged her feet to the car. She was texting Sunday throughout the entire ride until they reached SM Entertainment's building.

"Hello, my darling Soonkyu!" Soonkyu's uncle said. Just seeing him made her feel 10 times better than she did before and hugged him tightly. She said goodbye to her parents before they went to her uncle's office.

Then inside of SM Entertainment was like any other office building in the world. There are people running around here and there trying to do the things they should do. They went to her uncle's office and on the way lot of people greeted her. Of course they would, she's their boss's niece. She also met Super Junior's manager and the members of f(x).

Remember when I said she could keep calm about being a fan? Well everything changed when she saw one Amber Liu. Soonkyu held her uncle's sleeve so tight it creased intensely. She was straight, but she'd definitely go gay for Amber, because let's all be real, who wouldn't?

Continuing on, they finally reached her uncle's office. Soonkyu thought she would be able to lay on his couch for a while, but apparently the couch was being occupied by Lay himself.

"FUCK!" Soonkyu yelled when she saw them, all 12 of them, in her uncle's office. "Soonkyu, language." Sooman scolded her, and she apologized. "What's going on?" She asked her uncle, but was fixated on the 12 other boys in the room.

"Sit, please." Sooman pointed to the chair beside the leader, Suho, as he sat down on his chair behind his desk. "The reason why I called all of you to my office today is because I want to introduce to you my niece, Lee Soonkyu." Soonkyu waved at all of them, as if she didn't curse out loud a few minutes ago. "She'll be working here for the summer and she would be helping out at your dorm for the time being."

Soonkyu looked at her uncle. She couldn't seem to comprehend anything coming out of his mouth and was totally lost.     


	2. Chapter 2

“You want me to do what exactly?” She asked for some clarity. Sooman smiled, “Help out with the cooking, the cleaning, and take care of the boys for me.”

Soonkyu frowned, “You want me to take care of 12 fully grown men?” She sarcastically said and looked at her uncle waiting for him to say he was just kidding, but it never came. “Listen, nugget, all you have to do is to help out with the dorm and their schedules for the time being.” She sighed. What’s the worst thing that can happen, right?

“Okay fine.” Soonkyu said. “And stop calling me nugget in front of EXO, please.” Sooman chuckled. He stood up and walked over to Soonkyu and gave her a big hug.  “Okay., So go to their dorm first, just to see the place, then later go home and pack your stuff” Sooman said. Soonkyu pulled out from the hugged at looked at him weirdly. “Pack?” Sooman smiled and said, “You’re going live in the dorm.”

Soonkyu fell on her seat overwhelmed by everything that’s been happening. First, she saw EXO, then she was told she was going to help EXO with daily chores, and now she’s going to live with them. It was too much for one person to comprehend in a short amount of time.

“Okay, let’s go.” All 12 EXO members and Soonkyu followed Sooman out his office and to the cars that’ll bring them to the dorms. The building wasn’t far from the entertainment company, but it was low key enough not to attract fans or sasaeng fans.

“Soonkyu, Welcome to EXO’s dorm.” Suho welcomed her as they all shuffled into their dorm room on the 11th floor. It looked like any other dorm room of a bunch of college boys, which means it was messy. “I see why you need a maid.” Soonkyu said. Random articles of clothing are scattered all over the living room and dining table.

“So, this is our dorm.” Suho said. Soonkyu walked to the middle of the living room and surveyed the area. Aside from the living room and dining table, the kitchen was also a mess. Unwashed and unkept dishes are all over the kitchen counter and island.

 “Is it okay that you room with Kai first?” Suho asked. “Someone has all their shit all over the spare room.” Suho looked at Sehun who just smiled and ran off somewhere. Soonkyu shrugged, “I can just sleep on the couch until the spare room is clean.” She suggested, but Jongin shook his head. “No, I don’t mind sharing.” Soonkyu smiled and agreed.

“Great, now the first order of business is lunch.” Suho said pointing to the kitchen. Soonkyu chuckled and walked to the kitchen with Suho and Jongin trailing behind her. “And you don’t know how to cook, of course.” Suho nodded, his ears turning red in embarrassment.

“I can cook ramyun, if that counts.” Jongin jokingly said, making Soonkyu laugh. “Technically it does.” Jongin and Suho laughed, and Soonkyu banished them from the kitchen.

Cooking for 13 people wasn’t actually the hardest, especially since EXO’s kitchen and refrigerator was equipped with everything she needed. Soonkyu opened the pantry and took out everything and anything she saw that she could make something out off. She then opened the refrigerator and took out some frozen meat.

“Need any help?” Someone asked. Soonkyu turned around and saw Kyungsoo and instantly smiled. “Yes, please.” Kyungsoo went to check all the things she laid out. “What are you going to cook?” He asked, unable to put together the ingredients she had. “Uhmm,” She said. “I don’t know actually.” Kyungsoo chuckled and quickly thought of something to make.

After an hour or two, they were both done cooking and finished setting the large dining table. “I’ll call everyone.” Kyungsoo said when he placed the last dish on the table. Soonkyu nodded and took out some water jugs from the refrigerator and placed it on the bar near the table.

One by one they all came out and was amazed by what was placed in front of them. “You made all of these?” Suho asked Soonkyu and she shook her head. “Kyungsoo helped me.”

Thirteen of them basically devoured everything that was on the table. Soonkyu and Kyungsoo received complements along the way, mostly towards Soonkyu since it’s the first time they’ve tried her cooking.

When they were all done eating, Soonkyu asked no one in particular to wash the dishes and Luhan and Tao volunteered.  Soonkyu was going to help them, when her phone rang.

“Yoboseo?” She sang. Like literally sang NU’EST’s Yoboseo. “Soonkyu, your uncle told me that you’re going to live with 12 boys? I don’t know about this.” She said, the sound of disapproval reeked from the other side of the phone. “I’ll be fine. And besides, I’m going to have my own room.” Soonkyu said, leaving out the part where she’d have to room with Jongin for a the mean time.

“I still don’t know, but whatever. You’re old enough anyway.” Her mom said, much to Soonkyu’s surprise. “Come home to pack your stuff and say goodbye to your grandparents properly.” Soonkyu’s mom hung up, making her roll her eyes.

“Hey, I’m going home to get some things,” She told Suho. “You’ll be fine without me, right?” the leader chuckled and pushed Soonkyu towards the door. She smiled at him and went back to her house.

“I still don’t like this idea, Soonkyu.” Her mom said at the door while Soonkyu packed for the dorm. “Nothing bad is going to happen to me, mom.” She assured, not stopping her packing. In all honesty, Soonkyu’s happy she’s going to leave home, even if it’s just for the summer. She doesn’t have her own room and shares one with her aunt. But can you blame an 18-year-old girl who just wants her own space to be excited about technically moving out?

“And besides, I’m getting paid, so why not?” Soonkyu’s mom didn’t say anything, and instead just let Soonkyu finish her packing.

After getting everything she needs, so basically everything she owns, Soonkyu bid goodbye to her mom and grandparents and hopped in the van that would take her back to the dorms.

When she got back, Soonkyu unlocked the door with the passcode her uncle texted her earlier, and to her surprise, the dorm was a mess. She banged the door shut, making everyone stop at whatever they were doing and looked at her.

“Well, don’t expect me to clean all of this.” Everyone sighed and started taking their clothes and shoes and putting it back to where it belongs. Kyungsoo, one of the few people who don’t have their shit everywhere, helped Soonkyu place her bags in Jongin’s room.

“Yah, Kim Jongin,” Kyungsoo called. “Clean your room before I burn everything.” Jongin ran pass them and started fixing all his clothes and things. “This is why I didn’t want to be your roommate.” Kyungsoo grunted before leaving to go to his room with Tao and Kris.

When Jongin was done cleaning the room, he looked at Soonkyu as if he was waiting for her give him a pat on the back and a gold star. When she didn’t say anything, he cleared his throat

“Okay, so this is our room. This is the closet, half is yours and the other half is mine. This is your cabinet, and this is your bed.” Soonkyu went over to the bed that was across the room and sat on it. Her bed was beside the big window that had a great view of the city.

“Sorry about the mess earlier.” Jongin said. Soonkyu looked at him and smiled, “No worries, I’m not the cleanest person in the world either.” Soonkyu stood up and started unpacking her clothes. One by one she hung the ones to be hung and folded and kept the ones to be folded and kept. She took out her makeup and placed it on top of her cabinet and some of her prized possessions on the shelf beside it.

“So, you a fan of EXO?” Jongin asked after he saw her mini collection of EXO merchandise. “Yeah, you could say that I am.” Jongin walked over to where she was and watched her fix the rest of her stuff.

“Who’s your bias?” he asked, as if the 8x10 inch picture of him wasn’t an indication. “I don’t know, who do you think?” She sarcastically asked, unbothered by the idol who was in close proximity to her. “Why? Is it because of my charisma and good looks?” Jongin asked wiggling his brows. Soonkyu scoffed, “No, it’s cause you dance well and I like dancers.” Jongin scoffed back and pouted, and it took all of Soonkyu’s will not to just jump him then and there.

After a few more twitching and fixing, Soonkyu was finally done fixing her stuff. She walked out of their room to check on the others and to her surprise, everything was clean and organized. “Great. The living room looks like a living room.” Soonkyu called out. She was checking every inch of the place, when Jongin came out of nowhere and poked her on the side.

“Aigoo! Don’t do that.” She said and swatted Jongin’s hand away, but the boy was curious as to what would happen if he continued so he did. “Kim Jongin, stop it!” Soonkyu yelled and grabbed Jongin’s hand. Soonkyu glared at him, while he just laughed at her.

“You two seem close.” Sehun, who came out from some place, said wiggling his brows. “Too close.” Kyungsoo, who was with him said eyeing their hands. Soonkyu let go of Jongin’s hand and called everyone for a family meeting.

“Okay, I know my job description is basically your maid and all, but trust me when I say I will not be the one to pick up after all of you.” She said to all 12 members. “There’s 12 of you and only one of me, so all I ask is for you all to help me out the way I’m helping you all out, okay?” All 12 boys yelled a solid yes making Soonkyu smile. “Oh, and the next time I see random shit in places they’re not supposed to be at, I swear to God, you’ll find them on eBay being sold to pay my college tuition, got it?” Soonkyu said eyeing Sehun, the messiest person there.

For the rest of the day they just lounged around watching tv or sleeping. Sooman cleared EXO’s schedule so that Soonkyu wouldn’t be bombarded by busy schedules and late-night tapings on the first day.

She laid on the couch, head on Jongin’s lap, while watching random tv shows, thinking of how hectic tomorrow will be.


	3. Chapter 3

Soonkyu woke up and found herself already in her bed. She tried to remember how she got there, but the last thing she remembers is watching TV in the living room with the boys. Unable to rack her brain for the slightest idea, she got up and checked the clock. 5:14 PM, it read. She went outside to the living room and saw 4 out of 12 member watching themselves on TV.

“Hey,” She said as she made her way to the couch. “How’d I get on my bed?” She asked no one in particular, but Baekhyun answered, “Suho hyung carried you.” Soonkyu slowly nodded her head and then leaned on the couch. She said nothing for awhile, but then sat right back up.

“Where are the others?” She asked him. “Suho, Lay, Xiumin, and Luhan are sleeping, and Kai, Sehun, and Kris are out with SHINee hyungs. And Tao is behind you.” Soonkyu looked back and saw Tao holding a bag of potato chips. He smiled at her and offered her some of his snack, which she gladly took from him.

“Are you guys allowed to go out?” Soonkyu asked, unsure whether she’d be okay with them going out maybe without security, or if she’d freak out and call 119. “It’s mainly fine as long as we are back by midnight.” Tao said taking the seat next to her. Soonkyu frowned still unsure how to react. So she took out her phone and dialed the one and only number she had.

“Hello? Soonkyu?” Jongin answered the phone. “Where are you?” Soonkyu asked nonchalantly. “Sehun, Kris hyung and I are with Jonghyun hyung and Taemin hyung.” She could hear the other boys laughing in the background.

“Look,” Soonkyu sighed. “I don’t want to be a buzzkill and believe me when I say I don’t mind you having a normal life, but like all five of you are famous enough to be noticed and chased by anyone and everyone that’ll see you and I’m not going to be responsible for the death of three members of EXO, so please come back to the dorms now.”

Soonkyu let it out frank and straight. She didn’t want to sound like a mom or whatever, but she’s not going to be calm knowing that five very famous Kpop idols are running around Seoul without security or anyone.

And in return Jongin chuckled at Soonkyu’s sudden calm outburst. “Okay, okay, we’ll be home in a while.” He said. Soonkyu thanked him and hung up the phone. She saw the time on her lockscreen and figured it was time to start cooking again.

“Okay. I’m going to make dinner now, any requests?” She announced to the ones who were able to hear her. No one said anything, except for Tao who offered to help.

“You cook?” Soonkyu asked. “Never tried, but I will help one way or another.” He said. Soonkyu rolled her eyes and the two got to work.

At exactly 7:30 PM, Soonkyu and Tao finished cooking and called everyone to eat. Everyone gathered around the dinning table and started eating when the door opened.

“Soonkyu! We’re home!” Sehun yelled and five boys came to the dining table.

“Oh! Jonghyun-sshi. Taemin-sshi.” Soonkyu said and bowed to the two older male. “Please, join us for dinner.” Soonkyu offered, and the two did not refuse.

“So, you’re their new cordi noona?” Jonghyun asked. Soonkyu slowly nodded unable to figure out how to explain her job position.

“Well, I’m basically their maid.” She said “I’m basically the one who cooks and just help maintain the dorm for the mean time.” Jonghyun nodded his head, understanding Soonkyu’s explanation.

“How’d you get to be EXO’s basically maid?” Taemin asked. Soonkyu took a bite of her food before answering, “My uncle asked if I wanted to work at SM for the summer and I agreed, thinking I would be and assistant or his coffee getter, but apparently he had other plans.”

“Who’s your uncle?” Jonghyun asked, his brows touching each other. “Soo Man.” Soonkyu said nonchalantly, but it surprised both the older male. She shrugged and they continued their dinner until Jonghyun and Taemin had to go back to their dorm.

When everyone finished eating, they brought their plates to the sink. “Jongin, please wash the dishes.” Soonkyu told Jongin who immediately complied and went straight to washing 15 plates, 15 pairs of cutlery, 15 glasses, and pots and pans. Soonkyu then stood beside him and helped him with the dishes.

The two washed in silence when Soonkyu accidentally sprayed water on Jongin. “OMG! I am so sorry!” She said, surprised. Jongin wiped his face with his sleeve, and then he faced her with a smirk.

“Don’t you dare!” She screamed. Jongin took the showerhead and directed it towards Soonkyu. He sprayed water on her and she yelled, “Yah!! Stop it!” She tried to run away from him, but he wrapped his arm around her waist and continued to sprayed her with water.

“Yah!” Soonkyu yelled. She reached for the showerhead and successfully got it and placed it in the sink. She turned the faucet off and punched Jongin on the shoulder. He grunted, but then laughed at how the both of them looked.

 “Sorry.” He apologized. Soonkyu rolled her eyes, “Its okay.” She took a stepped back, and slipped. Jongin quickly caught her and pulled her back up. Soonkyu looked at Jongin and they were both dangerously close to each other, making Soonkyu turn red.

“Whoa! What happened here? Minseok asked, breaking the two’s connection. “Why are you both wet?” Jongdae asked in a chuckle. The two just laughed and walked out of the kitchen to their room.

“Sehun, mind mopping the floors?” Soonkyu asked Sehun who was just passing them in the hallway. “Do I have a choice?” He rolled his eyes and went to the kitchen to mop the floors.

When the two go to their room Soonkyu went straight to the closet to get their towels. She gave Jongin his and they patted themselves dry. Jongin took some clothes from his drawing and hung the towel on his shoulder. He was about to go outside, when Soonkyu stopped him.

“You don’t have to go outside, I don’t mind.” She said. Jongin looked at her curiously. “You mean to say that you don’t mind me changing my clothes in here with you?” Soonkyu casually nodded her head and took some clothes from her drawer. “And you’re going to change here too, with me in the room?” He asked again and was given the same unbothered nod.

Jongin went back to his bed and started to change. Soonkyu did the same, as if it was the world’s most normal thing to strip technically in front of a guy you just met a few hours ago. He tried not to look at her when she was in nothing but her bra, but you can’t really blame him for seeing her through his peripheral vision.

When Soonkyu was done changing out of her wet clothes, she hung them on a chair and walked out to the living room. Jongin did the same and followed her out where they all were.

For the rest of the night they were all watching K Drama reruns on TV and one by one they each went to bed. “Fanmeet tomorrow, don’t forget.” Soonkyu called out, earning a soft groan from everyone. When the last member left to go to bed, Soonkyu decided to call it a night and go to sleep herself.

In the room, Jongin was already on his bed and maybe sleeping. Soonkyu went to her bed and sighed. Having a fucked up body clock meant that she can’t go to sleep even if it’s already 2 in the morning. She took her laptop and decided to write some fanfics, or how her first day as EXO’s maid went.

At around 3 AM, Soonkyu decided to force herself to sleep now or else she’d never wake up in time for the fanmeet. Soonkyu shut her laptop off and laid her head down on the pillow. And the moment she laid her head down, Jongin sat up. He walked up to her bed and gently sat on it. Soonkyu didn’t move, so he assumed she was asleep.

Don’t get him wrong; he’s not going to do anything bad to her. At night he liked looking out the window and just watch the city lights and the stars in the sky. He just looked out letting his mind wonder, but then Soonkyu moved. She trying to find a more comfortable sleeping position, and then finally stopped moving. Jongin softly chuckled and looked at the lights outside until he unconsciously fell asleep


End file.
